Ultrasonic inspection of high performance ceramics requires higher frequencies and higher power than hitherto used for the inspection of metallic components. Focussing of ultrasonic beams at lower frequencies is accomplished by positioning an acoustical lens positioned in front of the transducer. The higher frequencies required when inspecting high performance ceramics are absorbed by the lens material resulting in a noticeable reduction of signal strength.